The Geriatric Division of New York Hospital - Cornell Medical Center, Westchester Division (NYH-WD) proposes to form a Developing Clinical Research Center that will facilitate and conduct multidisciplinary research on the course, outcomes, predictors of outcomes and neurobiological aspects of geriatric affective disorders (CRC/GAD). The objectives of the CRC/GAD are to: 1) Develop new knowledge on the outcomes of geriatric affective disorders; 2) produce findings that will improve the guidelines for both treatment of the acute episode and prevention of future adverse outcomes; 3) generate and facilitate new research hypotheses; 4) develop a critical mass of investigators; 5) train junior investigators in geriatric research; and 5) evolve into a mature CRC. The CRC/GAD will take advantage of the skills of several senior geriatric investigators who have conducted funded collaborative research for many years, the increasing number of talented junior investigators, the NIMH-funded research fellowship program in geriatric affective disorders, and the numerous other training programs of Cornell University Medical College. The Department of Psychiatry has expressed its support by absorbing the cost of the senior investigators' effort, thus permitting the CRC/GAD to allocate most of its funds to support personnel and seed funds for pilot research. An innovative organizational structure has been designed to take into consideration the present resources and the need for rapid development under a limited budget. The CRC/GAD will consist of an Administrative Core, four Science- Centered Core/Laboratories (Clinical Evaluation and Follow-Up/Course of Illness, Psychopharmacology/Biochemistry, Neuropsychology, Chronobiology), and Data Management and Biostatistics Core. Initially, the Science- Centered Laboratories will serve a dual "resource-user" role and conduct pilot studies that will later depend on independent funds for their completion. This arrangement is expected to increase funded research and progressively make available funds which can then be used to generate new collaborations. The CRC/GAD will have an evolving priority system for selecting future collaborators (present priorities are in PET scanning, neuropathology, and molecular biology) on the basis of research merit and potential for offering clinical applications during the next stage of its development.